A World of Troubles
by deadlypker
Summary: *Spoilers up to Manga 425* Starting at Manga 425, it tells the story of Chad Kisamma and Team 7 excluing Sai and their journies to rid the world of Akatsuki once and for all.
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

DISCLAIMER~I do not own Naruto the series, or any of the characters Masashi Kishimoto has created. Now Chad Kisamma is my OWN character. Metsubou no jutsu and Chakra **kakuheki no jutsu are also my techniques. I will create more as the series progresses. I will add in my notes at the end of the story which, if any, techniques I created during that chapter, and what they mean. Those are my techniques in that case.**

Now, thank you for taking the time to even open this story. Let me warn you, this changes a few things in the Narutoverse. First off, the known Narutoverse is actually just Asia and has been secluded so as to avoid the constant war that goes on in the outside world. Each continent has its own Bijuu. This starts in Manga Chapter 425, so anything that goes on after that in the manga is NOT part of this story. I do not think most chapters will be this long. I just wanted to make the first chapter special. Most will probably be 2,000-2,500 words. Not the roughly 3,300 this one is. So yes there are changes in to the whole premise of the Narutoverse, but, hey, its my fanfic right? : ) Anyways, please read it, even if you don't like some of the changes. Oh, and you'll probably think someone is overpowered. Read my notes at the end in that case.

****************************************************************************

Kakashi couldn't move. He lay on his stomach, immobile. Pain had him, there was no doubt. Now he was just waiting for the final move. He'd accepted his fate, he only hoped he had stalled Pain long enough for help to arrive, for Konoha to be saved, for Naruto to live.

"**Metsubou no jutsu!"**

**Destruction Technique? This Pain couldn't do that. It must be someone else, but who knows a technique named that? I've never heard of it before.**

**With the last of his strength, Kakashi opened his right eye. There he saw a boy, probably sixteen. His vision became blurred as he became unable to keep his eye open any longer. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, but he felt support. It wasn't Pain's technique, it was someone's arms. And with that, Kakashi finally passed out.**

**When he awoke, he was in the hospital, Tsunade by his bed.**

**"You really need to take it easier next time, your wounds were immense. You had absolutely no chakra left, we barely saved you," she said, smiling just for the fact he was alive.**

**"Well, I'm alive aren't I?" he said, he let out a small laugh. Instantly the pain of a knife being stabbed inside of oneself ran all throughout his body. He grimaced. "How'd I make it anyways?"**

**"We had…reinforcements," Tsunade said with a smile.**

**"Sand Shinobi?" **

**"No, better. American."**

**"What?!" Kakashi's eyes grew wide. "You got an American Shinobi? What about keeping the other continents quiet, you know, to avoid the ongoing wars on the outside?"**

**Tsunade stepped towards the door and opened it. She turned her head back towards Kakashi.**

**"There comes a time when necessity forces one to risk much so that in the end everything is saved."**

**As she walked away, Kakashi closed his eyes. She was right. Akatsuki was a powerful organization, obviously. The members strength varied greatly, but even the weakest of the group provided a very tough fight for even Kakashi, and as for Pain, he would be impossible for Kakashi to ever defeat. In the end, no one ninja could really stand up against Akatsuki, it would take multiple, incredibly powerful ninjas, but their were too few ninjas who attained the power rank needed to stand up against all of Akatsuki, and then when in the case of Konoha and its allies, you limit your search to just one continent, it became impossible to find enough people to really combat Akatsuki, especially with Akatsuki having Bijuu, the number which they had though was unknown to Kakashi. The way things were going, Konoha was to face sure destruction. It's only hope had become Naruto, but even he would not be powerful enough to stand up to Akatsuki alone. And with Naruto dead, and all the Bijuu collected, Akatsuki would have merry ole time destroying the world.**

**Tsunade did what she had to. In the case of facing sure destruction, she reached out past the Asian continent and requested help from what many consider one of the most powerful nation of all, the Americas. Though, this put all of the Asian continent at risk of being dragged into wars with the other continents of the world, it gave Konoha, and the rest of Asia, hope that maybe, just maybe, Akatsuki, and the world as they knew it, could be saved.**

** With those thoughts floating in his head, Kakashi drifted into sleep. He knew Tsunade had made the right decision.**

****************************************************************************

** Tsunade sat at her desk, the boy standing in front of her.**

** "Good work, saving Kakashi that is. I don't know how you did it, but you are a remarkable shinobi," she told him, smiling.**

** "I couldn't kill them, I was able to get that oddly pierced guy to run away, I don't know where he went off too."**

** "Don't worry, he most likely just left with his Akatsuki friends. They'll be back eventually, but for now, you have work to do. You're country has officially signed you over to us as a Konoha shinobi, temporarily of course. For now, you're one of us, and as such, you'll be assigned to a squad. Give me some time to do smooth some things out, but I can almost guarantee that you'll be put into Team 7."**

** All I have to do is take care of Danzou and get Sai out of the team, and then I can guarantee your entrance. But that is much easier said than done.**

** "Now, for some background information on your team; it will consist of three others: a squad leader, who is named Hatake Kakashi, the man you saved, then there is Haruno Sakura, a medical ninja who has trained under myself, and finally, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto is something special, you two will fit well together I hope. He is a Jinchuriki like yourself, after all," Tsunade paused, and saw the reaction on his face. The boy seemed shocked.**

** "You're putting me on a team with another Jinchuriki? You do know that I---"**

** "Yes, I know. But you only did those things out of necessity for your country. That I can understand, respect, and forgive you for. I absolutely trust that you will do nothing to harm Uzumaki Naruto. Besides, I know of your hatred of fighting and war, I highly doubt you'd even want to do that to him."**

** The boy just nodded his head. It was true, he absolutely hated war. He had good reason to. His entire life had been continuously surrounded by war. Since his birth sixteen years ago, his country has not had a single moment of peace, it was changing from war to war, not for the political gain of its people, but for the sheer fact no countries would leave it alone and it was constantly being invaded. He had known war his whole life. He had grown up hating it, hating the fighting, hating the death, hating it all. Yet, as a Jinchuriki, he was used as a tool for war, and as such, he hard grown up fighting.**

** "I wouldn't think of it," the boy whispered. An obvious sadness in his face.**

** "Now note that there will be a high amount of tension when they learn you're joining their squad. They have a lot of history together, and---"**

** "And they'll feel like I'm replacing a lost member."**

** "Yes, exactly, how'd you know?"**

** "You usually do four man cells. If a cell has a lot of history together, you wouldn't just suddenly remove a historical member to put anyone else in, so obviously a historical member has left the group somehow, if it's through death, I don't know."**

** He's smart just like they said he was. He really is Naruto's opposite. He's cool-headed, calm, thoughtful, patient, quiet, and let's not forget, he's slow to resort to fighting. Yup, he's pretty much the exact opposite of Naruto. I hope they'll get along.**

** "Well, you're smart. And you're right. Now, Kakashi is in room 120 in the hospital, and Sakura, well, we never know for sure where she is. Though, I don't suggest you talk with her until you're with the entire team, and Naruto won't be back for a few more days. I do suggest talking to Kakashi, but…let's save that for tomorrow, he needs his sleep."**

** "Thank you," the boy said, smiling.**

** "Oh, and great to have you here," Tsunade said.**

** With that, Chad turned and left. Tsunade smiled as he went. **

** "Chad Kisamma, we couldn't have asked for a better shinobi to be sent to help us," she whispered to herself. She got back to doing her work. She had to think of a plan to get back at Danzou and his attempt of overthrowing the Konohagakure government.**

****************************************************************************

Chad walked down the main street of the village. He had no idea where he was going, in this village, he was clueless. His childhood feelings were coming back to him, the loneliness, the fear, the silence. He had no one, he knew no one; he was alone again.

His stomach rumbled louder than an elephant roaring. Chad chuckled a little. He looked around and saw a small ramen stand.

"Ichiraku Ramen, eh? Sounds good enough." Chad walked in and sat down.

"Hello young man, I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" the man asked.

"Why yes, I am," Chad replied, smiling as some of the feelings of nervousness and loneliness left him.

"Good, good, I always love new customers. What will it be?" the man asked. Chad scanned the list, looking for the best kind.

"A bowl of miso pork, please."

The man nodded and quickly began preparing the bowl. Chad watched in awe as a magnificent dish was created. He was used to just quick, in-a-cup instant ramen, but here was this bowl of noodle, pork, and numerous vegetables which Chad could never even dream of guessing what they were. All he knew is when he got the bowl it looked delicious.

"Hmm, with you're new customer discount, that first bowl will be…" the man paused, and with his finger, wrote out some math problems in the air. "Zero yen!"

Chad gagged on his ramen when he heard that.

"Free?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? Just this bowl, though. Don't worry, the next bowl will be double," the man said with a wink. They both laughed.

The people here are much nicer than back home. There's no way I'd have gotten a free meal back, not for any reason. I'm starting to like it here already.

Chad went back to eating his ramen. He didn't notice the smile on his face. Teuchi did, and he smiled to himself as he went back to cleaning used ramen bowls.

****************************************************************************

"Danzou!" Tsunade yelled. "You attempted to overthrow me as Hokage during the mass chaos of the invasion. I do not need any advisors for me to know that I must banish you from Konoha!"

"Princess Tsunade, you mustn't result to such extreme actions," Danzou replied. "You may be my superior, but I am your elder."

"I don't care what you may be, you broke Konohagakure law. You have until the morning to leave, or else I will have you evicted by force, even if I have to do it by myself."

"Princess Tsunade, you're over reacting. Besides, with my Root members, you can't force me out of here. No shinobi can," Danzou said laughing.

"Oh, but there are a few that can; trust me when I say leave, or it will be hell for you," Tsunade snarled. She walked away.

Danzou tried to shake off the orders as hollow threats, he tried to tell himself he'd be protected by Root, but something in her eyes, it was obvious she had an ace up her sleeve, but there was no way Naruto was back yet. Then who?

Tsunade knew she would have to find Chad. Normally she'd entrust Kakashi with this job of fighting off the Roots that would guard Danzou, but that would be rather difficult when you're incapable of moving. Besides, it would be a good chance for her to assess the skills of the American on her own.

****************************************************************************

"Thank you for the ramen, sir, I've never had ramen so delicious before. Truthfully, I didn't even know you could put anything more than that little yellow powder stuff in it," Chad joked. The man laughed.

"You obviously aren't from around here. I know a boy that would be very disappointed in your knowledge of ramen. You should meet him one day; I think you two would get along very well. His name is Naruto," the man said.

"Uzumaki Naruto? I'm going to be in his shinobi cell."

"Well you're a lucky kid then. Naruto is a great shinobi. You'll be well protected wherever you go," the man smiled. "It's about time I close up."

Chad nodded. The man was right, it was getting late.

"Do you need any help?" Chad asked. The man shook his head. "Well thank you once again for the ramen. Oh, I'm Chad Kisamma, by the way."

Chad stuck his hand out. The man shook it.

"I'm Teuchi, nice to meet you Kisamma," the man said. Chad laughed.

"I forgot you guys say your last names first. I'm American, sir. Kisamma is my last name, my first name is Chad."

Teuchi laughed, so the boy was American. He wondered why he was here. He came to the conclusion the Hokage had summoned him. That was the only real explanation as to why an American shinobi would travel this far just to be put in squad with Uzumaki Naruto.

Chad walked away, turning back just to wave good-bye one last time. He headed towards the hotel he was staying at until he could find an apartment.

"Chad, Chad, Chad!"

He turned around. The Hokage was running straight for him.

"Hokage-sama!" Chad half yelled, incredibly surprised to see her.

"No, p..ple..ase ca..ll me Tsu..na..de," she panted.

"Umm, okay Lady Tsunade. Do you need anything?"

That's a dumb question. Of course she needs something, why else would she run around looking for me this late at night? To ask me on a date? Yeah right.

"As a matter of fact I do. Tomorrow, I need you to be at the front gate of Konoha at seven. We have reason to believe there will be need for a strong shinobi to…well, let's just say do a little bit of protection work. Can you do it?"

"Uh, sure," Chad said, taken aback that he had a job already. "Will I be alone?"

"Yes, most likely."

"How many other shinobi will I have to face?"

"We're not sure. All we know is they are powerful ANBU members," Tsunade said.

"ANBU? Aren't those your guys?"

"Well, yes, usually. These guys have taken the wrong path. They're not exactly straightedge. They'll be no match for you though, I promise," Tsunade told him, winking at him. You did manage to send Pain running for his life, which I highly doubt these Roots could have even done working together, so you'll be fine. "Just bring all your equipment."

"Oh, don't worry Lady Tsunade. I never come to a fight unprepared. It'll be quick, I hate fighting," Chad smiled and gave Tsunade a thumbs up.

"Thank you. I'll be there as back up, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. It seems like I need to hurry and get to bed. We only have seven hours until its time," Chad said thoughtfully.

Chad turned and headed back to his hotel room. Tsunade had no worries. Danzou would be gone in the morning.

****************************************************************************

Chad had been sitting in front of the front gate for thirty minutes, meditating. Tsunade looked on surprised, she had never seen a shinobi his age have the patience to do such a thing. For the whole thirty minutes he was so still, Tsunade could've sworn he was dead.

At seven on the dot, Danzou and twenty ANBU members appeared. Without them making any noise, Chad stood up.

"I'm sorry, I've been told not that one of you must leave, and I must use force if necessary. I'm sorry for what is about to happen, but orders are orders," Chad said, putting a hand on a sword on his waist in the back. Danzou laughed.

"So Tsunade sends a mere child, a no-name shinobi to fight me and my team?" Danzou laughed. Chad grabbed a headband and put it on. On it was inscribed an olive branch, the symbol of the Land of Peace, a hidden village in one of the American countries. Danzou stopped laughing. If this boy came from the Americas he had to be fairly strong, they wouldn't send a weak shinobi to help out Konoha, they always want to be shown in a good light.

"Why is an American shinobi here Princess Tsunade?" Danzou looked up as he asked, he knew she was around.

"Someone had to help safeguard Konoha while you and your Root members did your best to dismantle it from the inside," the voice came from nowhere.

"Dammit, where is she?" Danzou whispered. He looked back up at Chad, who'd been gathering his chakra the whole time. He looked at his Root members. "Attack him already!"

The twenty Root members all suddenly charged. They thought nothing of this child. They outnumbered him twenty to one. Besides, none of the Root members knew what an American Shinobi was. They sounded weak. The Root members had effectively let their guard down.

Shuriken and kunai flew at Chad, but he was used to being on the defensive. He hated hurting people, so he had always preferred fighting defensively and letting others just run out of chakra. But he knew this had to be quick.

"Chakra **kakuheki no jutsu!" Chad was suddenly surrounded by a chakra barrier. As it dispersed he performed another technique. "Metsubou no jutsu!"**

**From the ground, large shards of some kind of energy unknown to Danzou or even Tsunade flung themselves at the twenty Root members. They had an odd color, there was no exact one. From one angle they were blue, the next red. They were every color. The shards tore through the Root members. Chad had carefully placed them, cutting just the hamstrings and the biceps on all twenty Root members, successfully rendering them incapable of combat.**

**Chad**** walked over to Danzou, who was paralyzed with fear. This boy had just taken out his twenty best Root members with ease. Chad grabbed by his robe and dragged him to the front gate. He threw him out. He clapped his hands together and walked back to his hotel room. Tsunade didn't even get a chance to thank him. She had found a great shinobi. She knew he had his weaknesses though, and those were extreme. Oh well, he had done the job this time, with flying colors in fact. **

**Tsunade walked out to the injured ninja. She was followed by nine other medical ninjas, including Sakura.**

**"Master, how'd he do that?" Sakura asked.**

**"Do what?" Tsunade had expected the outcome, she was completely unfazed by it. Sakura, on the other hand, had probably expected the exact opposite. "Oh, this. Well, that boy is probably one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. Though, like Naruto, they have extreme weaknesses. Hopefully they'll balance each other out. Oh, Sakura, did I mention Sai isn't on your team anymore? That kid is."**

**Sakura looked at her master wide-eyed. **

**"He's in…our squad?" she was taken aback.**

**"Yes. He's incredibly strong, and he's really the exact opposite of Naruto. They'll hopefully balance each other's weaknesses out. Not to mention its extra protection for the both of them. That kid is also a Jinchuriki, but unlike Naruto, he has many, many different Bijuu in him."**

**"Many Bijuu? How do you have more than one?" Sakura asked.**

**"He absorbed a bunch of other ones after he had his first one. He could only do it thanks to the Bijuu he had. You see, he had a powerful Bijuu in the first place. Not to mention they're apparently good friends.. Such good friends that the Bijuu will give him all his chakra and still let the boy be in control. During wars with various countries around the world, to save his country, that boy had to fight Bijuu alone. Most Bijuu in other parts of the world don't have a Jinchuriki, and never have had one. Now, these Bijuu threatened his country's survival, and as such, this boy learned how to fight, defeat, and absorb a Bijuu, all so his friends and comrades would be safe. There is not a single person in the world I would actually trust more to contain all those Bijuu. He's different than most shinobi. He has a sheer hatred of fighting. He does it only because he has to. He'll never use those Bijuu for evil. So don't worry, we're safe. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that his country is only around because of his original Bijuu. His country's story of gaining a Jinchuriki is different than ours. Naruto has the fox in him so as to protect Konoha. For that boy its different, he has it so as to protect the Bijuu…"**

****************************************************************************

**Author Notes: Thank you so much for reading this, this is the first thing I've written in probably two years that I've actually published anywhere, so if you would, please review it. This is just the start, things will start to really get moving in a few chapters or so, so please bear with me. Lots more of the past will be brought up. These next few chapters will focus around Chad's past, his immense weaknesses (yes, he seems incredibly strong, he is, but he has huge weaknesses, due both to his past, his hatred of fighting, and all the Bijuu he carries. They're actually more of a curse).**** They'll focus on the Bijuu he carries. Yes, I know them. They'll also be relationship building chapters, especially focusing on Team 7 and Chad. Oh, and Chad's love interest. : )**

Oh, and Metsubou no jutsu and Chakra kakuheki no jutsu are techniques I came up with for Chad (he is a shinobi from a completely different region, so obviously he shouldn't really share many, if any, techniques with Naruto and crew). Metsubou means like destruction, ruin. So it's like a Destruction Technique. Shards of a certain element come from that ground and will harm opponents greatly. What kind of element? You'll have to wait for that to be revealed. Just know, it's new. :) And as for Chakra kakuheki no jutsu, its roughly translates to Chakra Barrier Wall, and that one is basically self explanatory.

So thank you for reading, I hope you leave reviews, good or bad, it doesn't matter, besides, sometimes criticism can be more helpful than praise. :)


	2. Chapter 2, The World of Yesterday

Chad walked over to Tsunade.

"My Lady is there anything else you'd want me to do or am I free?" he asked.

Tsunade was surprised by his demeanor. He showed no signs of caring of what he had just done; he seemed just like an average teenager who was stuck in the middle of an average, mediocre day. He had no emotion of what he had done, and that little fact took the Hokage by surprise. But, Tsunade did have something for him to do.

"Well, actually, there is a small something you can do for me. You see this girl here? She is Haruno Sakura, the girl I told you about, you know, the one who will be on your team? I suggest you two go out for breakfast. She's been pestering with nonsensical questions, it's quite annoying actually. I'll let you deal with them. You now have my permission to answer any questions she asks, no matter what previous things I've told you are illegal to talk about, but you can only tell her, no other person, understood?"

Usually Sakura would question Tsunade's decision to make her leave so many injured people when Sakura herself could take care of at least a few, but she was just dying to know all about this kid, his world, his past, she just knew there was something interesting about him.

"Sure," Chad said. He looked over at the girl and gave her a little smile. He stuck his hand out, "My name is Chad Kisamma. I'm American. Oh, and to avoid any name mistakes, just call me Chad."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, call me Sakura," Sakura said as she took his hand and shook it. "Where should we go for breakfast? I'm starving."

"May I make a recommendation? There is a tea shop not to far from your apartment Sakura, you probably know of it. I kno-" Tsunade wasn't even able to finish her sentence; Sakura had to get a word in.

"Yes, but isn't it very expensive?" Sakura interjected.

"Well, if you had let me finish my sentence, I would have said that I know it's expensive, that's why I'll let you use this," Tsunade pulled out a little card. Sakura looked at it wide-eyed.

"Really? You'll allow Konoha to pay for our meal? Isn't that kind of illegal though, seeing as this isn't a mission?" Sakura asked, always having been the one strict about the rules.

"Well, we'll let this be a mission, you are getting to know your soon to be teammate, oh, and there's the fact I'm Hokage, I can really just do whatever I want here, so I think we'll be okay," Tsunade gave a wink as she said the last part.

Sakura rubbed the back of head, slightly embarrassed she had questioned Lady Tsunade's authority. Chad, on the other hand, just laughed to himself.

"So, I have no idea where this place is. Do you mind leading the way?" Chad asked Sakura.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Sakura started walking away from the gate, towards the tea shop. They were quiet on the way there. Sakura didn't know what to ask, and Chad simply didn't know how to start a conversation.

Outside the teas shop they were greeted by a short dark-haired woman. The woman was smiling a large, pearly white smile, despite the fact it wasn't even eight o'clock yet. The reflection of the sun off the woman's teeth nearly blinded Chad.

"Umm, a table for two please," Chad said, shielding his eyes from the brightness.

"Yes, of course!" the woman exclaimed with unusual peppiness. The woman grabbed Chad by the arm and dragged him inside. Sakura followed quickly behind; she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Here you are. Enjoy!" the woman said smiling. She handed them their menus and ran off.

"Hmm, that woman is a little…odd," Chad said, already looking at his menu. Sakura laughed. Chad smiled. "So, anyways, we might as well get down to business. I'm going to guess Tsunade has given you some background information on me, probably not a lot though. So I'll just suggest that you should probably re-ask a few things."

"Well, ummm, Master said you're an American shinobi. What does that mean?"

"I thought you'd ask that, that's why I brought this." Chad pulled out a map of the world from his pouch. He also pulled out a black marker.

"This is where you live, right…here," he said circling a few small area of Asia. "You live on this mass of land, which outside of here, they call it Asia. It's surrounded by these mountains, effectively enabling anyone inside to be secluded from the rest of the world, an art you Asians are very proficient at."

"Now, these six other land masses also have people in them. This mass is called Australia. It's not only a continent, but its own country. It's fairly weak when it comes to war, but being the island it is, it is so secluded from the rest of the world, war never occurs there, and they never get involved, so they have no real worries. This area is called Antarctica; it has no countries in it, it's far to cold for that. Instead, it has a few little villages, and those in it are very adept warriors for the weapons they use. Now, when it comes to war and fighting, those are the two weakest areas, they hardly ever get involved."

Sakura looked at Chad, she nodded, acknowledging that she'd understood what he'd said up to that point.

"Now, this leaves us with four more continents, one of which is Africa, a continent that is made up of near countless other countries. The countries in Africa change nearly daily, due to the own civil wars that are constantly occurring there. Africa is also usually to busy with its own civil wars to really get involved with the outside world, so no need to really worry about them. This is South America. When it comes to war, they're fairly powerful, but the countries in South America are fairly poor and really unable to pay to fight, as such, they also don't get involved in the wars of the world much.

"This brings us to two final continents, the two that are said to be the most powerful in the word: North America and Europe. These two are complete powerhouses. Europe itself contains three of the four most powerful countries in the world: Spain, England, and Russia. When it comes to these three, no other countries in the world mess with them, that is, except for mine," Patrick smiled and then circled a large portion of North America.

"This country is called the United States of America. It's considered by many the most powerful country in the world, I myself disagree, I think there really is no most powerful country, that each has its attributes that can beat one country, but lose to another, like a checks and balance system, but most people don't agree with me. Now, America, as the United States is often called, is a rather large country. About twenty years ago it actually managed take over another country and claim it as part of itself. Thus, Mexico was officially wiped off the face of the planet. Now, like I said, I'm from America. Thus, I'm called an American. So when Lady Tsunade said I'm an American shinobi, she was just saying I'm from this area of the world."

"Oh, I see, we're not the only continent in the world. There are lots of others, most which are made up of smaller units called countries. Wait, you said your country, America was it, wiped a place called Mecico or Mexico or something off the planet, right? So, these countries don't always get along?" Sakura asked. Chad laughed loudly at the last question.

"Oh no, the countries never get along," Chad said with a laugh. "There are very thin alliances, usually between entire continents. America itself is allied with three countries: Canada, Australia, and Ireland."

"Wait, I saw Ireland. Isn't it part of Europe?" Sakura pointed to where Ireland was.

"It was, until it started up a war with England. They were crushed in nearly every battle, that is until they started using a Bijuu, in hopes of some chance of victory. They created theirs from their most powerful warrior. It was in the form of a stag, and it was incredibly powerful. It was not the first this world had seen, your continent's nine had been around for thousands of years prior, but it was the first my world had seen. Asia had never revealed their Bijuu, they knew their dangers and wanted to keep the world safe, but sadly the world itself wouldn't allow itself to be safe, and on their own these creatures were discovered again. Ireland had the first one, and they very quickly began to win the war against England. England retaliated with its creation of its equally powerful lion Bijuu.

"My country itself had what is considered to be a Bijuu, though it wasn't created by us. It's been there from the beginning of time some say; it's what allowed us to be England originally, though it helped us secretly. We had an eagle Bijuu. It shouldn't really be called that, it's not a demon. There are a few natural "Bijuu". These are guardians of the world as we know it. The Eagle was one of them. Now, back to Ireland and England; once both had a Bijuu, it did not take long for the two Bijuu to meet on the battlefield. They say that might have been the bloodiest battle to have ever come upon this world. In the end, no shinobi entering the battle survived, and just the Stag and Lion were left fighting. England used the Bijuu's fight to their advantage. They snuck in thousands of soldiers, who began to tear apart Ireland from the inside, which, without the stag, quickly began to lose. Ireland came to my country on its hands and knees, seeing as we were the only country to have ever bested England. The Eagle told us to help Ireland, it would be for the good of the world. Our shinobi entered Ireland, quickly evicting the English shinobi from Ireland's lands. The Eagle, on the other hand, went and quickly ended the fight between the Stag and Lion.

"After the battle ended, England declared it would eventually destroy Ireland. That shook Ireland to its knees. They quickly begged us to protect them. In a move of goodwill we made an offer they couldn't refuse if they had wanted to survive. They became a territory of America, and we kept shinobi in there full time for protection. The war ended well, one of the few that did, but it ended up leading into the Bijuu Wars. Ever country with any slight bit of power began to create its own Bijuu, and we quickly had near countless Bijuu in the world. Many were weak and didn't survive long, but some countries were able to keep theirs alive, and they began to use them for weapons of war. Terror struck the world, soon ever country had a Bijuu, if not for a weapon of war then just for protection. Nobody could be trusted, long time allies began to tear each other to pieces, the world was crumbling. There was no stopping it, many thought the world would end."

Chad paused there as he noticed a waitress come to take their orders.

"Interesting conversation you two, never heard anything like it," she said with a wink. Sakura's heart sank; nobody was supposed to learn of what she was hearing! Though, Chad didn't miss a beat.

"Thank you," he said with a laugh. "I'm writing a book. I've been thinking over this topic for a few years now, I've almost got it completely fine-tuned. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, I'd love to read it when you're finished," the waitress smiled, hoping for a big tip. "Now, what would you two like?"

"Can I get a bowl of rice, a bit of tofu, some miso soup, and some baked fish? Oh, and can I get a cup of green tea?" Sakura asked. The waitress nodded as if nothing was unusual. Chad's eyes opened wide. That stuff for breakfast?

"Fish and soup…for breakfast?" Chad asked, surprised.

"Yes," Sakura said, surprised that Chad was taken aback by the order. "It's normal here."

The waitress was beginning to suspect Chad wasn't from around here, though she kept her mouth shut. Chad just shook his head. He hadn't looked on the menu, but if this place was anything like America, he could guess what would be on there.

"Umm, can I get like three glazed doughnuts? Oh and some coffee with cream and sugar?" he asked handing the waitress the menu. Both the waitress and Sakura were taken aback at the question.

"Doughnuts? That's snack food," Sakura said. "And coffee is rare here. Nobody drinks it, and especially nobody wastes cream and sugar on it."

"Really? Where I'm from everyone has coffee and doughnuts for breakfast."

"You come from a weird place Chad," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"I actually think we may have some leftover doughnuts from last night, and a little bit of coffee. I'll bring cream and sugar out with it though, is that okay?" the waitress asked.

"Sure, why not?" Chad smiled. _This place is so much more different then home. They have fish for breakfast and not doughnuts? Weird._

The waitress turned and left. Sakura just sat there staring at Chad. This was one of the most intriguing people she'd ever met, only one person was more intriguing: Naruto.

"You're blushing," Chad said, winking.

"No I'm not!" Sakura exclaimed, using her hands to try and cover her face. Chad laughed.

"It's fine, Sakura. So, anymore questions for me?"

"Well, yeah. Master Tsunade said you are a Jinchuriki for multiple Bijuu, is that true?"

"Yup," Chad started counting in his head. "Actually, I have eleven in me as of now."

"Eleven!?!?" Sakura almost fell out her chair. "Why?"

"Well, they all have their own story, they all had their reasons. I'll start with the first one, the Eagle," Chad began to recall the story in his head. "I hope I get this right. Not too long before I was born England, Russia, and Spain formed an alliance in the hopes of ridding the world of America. By this time Russia and Spain each had its own Bijuu, the former a bear shaped one and the latter had a bull shaped one. A war ensued between us and the Europes, as they were called. Our Eagle was a guardian of the world, and as such he was more powerful then any of their manmade Bijuu could ever be, though a three on one battle is rather unfair, and our Eagle soon began to slowly lose. My country backed him up as much as possible, even getting Ireland's Stag to help in the fight. Though even with the Stag and our shinobi, we were slowly moving towards an inevitable loss. The Eagle, in a last ditch effort, drew forth all his chakra, and let out the most powerful blast that any country of my world had ever seen. It won us the battle, severely weakening the Europes Bijuus, and striking down their retaliation, but the Eagle was dying. There was no chance he'd recover, his wounds were too much, and his chakra too low. My father offered me, his soon-to-be-born third son, as a container to save the Eagle. My father was a respected shinobi, as was my mother, neither were too powerful, but each was strong enough. My father, though, had connections. Neither of my other two brothers were anywhere up to par with either of my parents. They had no hope of becoming very strong. My father had always wished for a strong shinobi child, and this was his chance to get one. Using his connections, and my very nicely timed birth, he got me to be called up as the container of the Eagle. As such, as I grew, the Eagle itself began to regrow. As I grew stronger, so did he. I became the savoir of the Eagle. I became the son my father had always wanted."

Chad paused, thinking of his father before the incident. It caused a tear to swell in his eye. He looked at Sakura and wiped his eye and chuckled. He gave her a slight smile from the corner of his mouth.

"Now, the other ten came from wars with other countries. The Bijuus were getting way out of hand, destroying small countries and villages just for fun. The Eagle and I knew that. He formulated a plan to end that. When my country entered another war with Russia, I was there as a soldier on the front lines. I might have only been nine. But the Eagle and I had become notorious on the battlefield. When Russia figured out who I was, they unleashed the Bear. It was the most scared I've ever been in my life. This huge brown bear charged at me. I was nine, I didn't know what to do, but the Eagle did. He'd fought him before, after all. The Eagle forced the fear out of my mind, for both of our sakes. I don't really remember much after that, just little bits and pieces. I remember I unleashed one of my clan's most powerful jutsus without ever studying it. I remember the Russians retreated as the Bear fell over, dying, and then I remember jumping on top of the bear. I drew a seal on the Bear identical to the one on my stomach. I put my right hand on the seal on the Bear, and my left hand on the seal on me. I remember bright lights, but not much of the actual absorption. Those watching said it was amazing. The Bear was there, then he was gone; then he was in me."

Chad put his head down, this was hard for him to talk about. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," she whispered. Chad looked up and smiled.

"The other nine were mainly like that. Just flashes of memories. By the time I was fourteen I had a total of ten in me, the two I had already obtained, and then eight more. The third Bijuu I absorbed was Zimbabwe's Antelope, the fourth Bolivia's Llama, and then Australia's Koala. The sixth one I got was Madagascar's Lemur, and the seventh was Argentina's Cougar. The eighth one I gathered helped in the ending of a world power: England. A long, bloody war was started in my country by England. After a year of war, I managed to make number eight England's Lion. Not long after that war, Ireland lost control of its Stag. It rampaged through Ireland, though the refused our help, knowing that America would just make me absorb it, and they'd lose their power. Our other two allies, though, saw the havoc Bijuu can create. Australia had already seen it once when their Koala Bijuu ran amuck and I was sent there to save them, but, in the better interest of their people, gave up the other Bijuu, their Kangaroo. Canada also gave up its Beaver Bijuu, successfully making absorption nine and ten for me. All this time the Stag kept wreaking havoc among the Irish citizens, and even some American shinobi. Ireland threatened to secede if the Stag was absorbed, so America just sent shinobi to stop it. I wasn't sent for fear of good will among the two world powers."

"But wasn't Ireland part of America?"

"Yes, but it still had its own form of government. Our treaty was as thin as our alliance, just there so we had a little leverage over Ireland and so Ireland had protection, which they didn't need so much anymore, seeing as their biggest enemy now had lost its only upper hand. Our country's President sent only one hundred shinobi, albeit strong ones, but only one hundred, a mere handful compared to what's needed to combat a Bijuu. They all volunteered for the job, most knowing they would die. Both my parents went. The battle lasted longer than anyone expected, though we were losing the whole time. My parents were the last two of our shinobi standing. In the ground my parents left a message for my family. 'Our children, through you our dreams have come true. We know that in life you will always make the right choices, and though we will no longer be with you on earth, we will always be watching over you from the other side.'"

Tears began to stream down the sides of his face. Sakura knew what was coming.

"Both my parents were killed shortly after. America would take in no longer; the Stag had to go down. I myself had a personal vendetta against it. I was sent, along with three thousand other shinobi, to combat the Stag. I remember that battle clearly, the blood, the mean dying by the hundreds. I gathered the chakra of all ten other Bijuu and inputted it into a single technique. There was a huge explosion, and the Stag fell. I absorbed him, only because the Eagle helped me realize that though I wished to kill the Stag, it would just be revived by Ireland, so I needed to absorb it, as that was what was best for humanity itself. Ireland then made good on its promise to secede. America didn't stop them, it wasn't worth it. They had no real power anymore. England went in and crushed Ireland, which had lost all real shinobi skill after its hundred years of reliance on only the Stag. After England had finished its destruction of the land, corruption caused Ireland to collapse internally. Ireland lost all power. It just became a land of poor farmers, nothing else to it. America stayed strong, though. England, too, stayed strong. In the old days, an alliance would have formed between America and England from the destruction of what had become a common enemy. That didn't happen, instead, England moved on to my country being its number one enemy. They started a war which to this day continues on…"

Chad bit the inside of his cheek, doing his best not to cry anymore. Sakura could see the internal struggle that was going inside of Chad. He was a kid who'd spent his entire life surrounded by war. In Konoha, war happened, but it always ended, and there was a time of peace. Chad's country, on the other hand, never had peace. There was always a war. For him it never stopped. He was a child who would forever be caught up in some kind of struggle. No matter how long he lived, he knew he would always be fighting. He was a boy who hated conflict, yet could not live without struggle. He had a bad past, one that could never leave him. Sakura saw that.

She put her arm on his shoulder.

"It will all be alright now," she smiled. The waitress came in with their food. Chad ate slowly.

Chad was happy, though. He had found a friend.

************************************************************* **********

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! This had to be boring chapter to read, I'm sorry, but it was needed to really set up the story. This explains a lot of the background of the world in which they live in, and how Chad has come to be and who he is on the inside. I'll probably avoid much more historical background from now on, seeing as this chapter is just riddled with blocks of text of it (I'm sorry, by the way, for the huge walls of text). I don't think I'll bring Naruto into the story in the next chapter. I may, I'm really just waiting for it to be revealed how he draws onto natural energy, so as to not screw that up. I have my guess how, but Kishi hasn't said yet, and you never know with him! Thank you for reading. Please review!

Next Chapter: Chad meets Kakashi, meets his love interest. Oh, and Team 7 goes on its first, short, mission.


End file.
